U-HEALTH (Universities for Health Equity through Alignment, Leadership, and Transformation of the Healthcare workforce) is a partnership between the Association of American Medical Colleges (AAMC) and the Association of Public and Land-grant Universities (A-P-L-U)/Coalition of Urban Serving Universities (A-PL- U/USU). Through this Consortium, a learning and data collaborative will be established to identify, exchange, and disseminate information on promising university practices and/or novel approaches to health workforce development aimed at improving the health of urban underserved and minority populations. An additional aim of the collaborative is to strengthen institutional metrics and capacity to execute university health workforce goals that increase health equity in their locales. The U-HEALTH application responds to the National Institutes of Minority Health Disparities (NIMHD) request to develop a "National Data and Coordinating Center on Health Disparities." PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: RELEVANCE (See instructions): U-HEALTH will provide a critical feedback loop for informing national policy and practice, and applying lessons learned to a broader constituency of higher educational institutions. The major outcome of this effort would be the production of knowledge and tools necessary to create more effective and accountable institutions that drive workforce diversity and promote local health equity.